medabot gamer
by Artzilla406
Summary: Medabots, they play, they fight and understand with there medafighters, Dr Alix dreamed to further the relationship with the medabots and medafighters of today as they can play together, with the help of Dr Aki they made the medabots that are features in the games in hopes of making the future. but in the horizon, a compony will shatter and destroy all medabots, by terminating them
1. prologe

In a lab, there is a professor is doing some studies and some computer work, he has black hair peach skin and wearing glasses, he wears a lab coat, a blue shirt and black pants. He is weighting some formulas and calculations and sketches of lots of new robots, then a door open to reveal an old aged man with black glasses wearing a lab coat, white hair on the sides, light blue shirt with a black tie and black paints, he has a smile on his face as he walk up to the other professor.

?: well now, how is it with the new medabots coming along?

?: just some more calculations and these metals will be the new age of medabots in this generation, Dr. aki.

Dr Aki: well I know for the fact that you are really hard at work, you even made a prototype medabot that I isn't an actual prototype.

They both turn to see a robot with black armor with three streaks of hair on his head and on his chest is a health bar with two icons of a hammer and a sword, his right has a handheld console-like gun with two red barrels and a chain saw with a purple coloring with a red wire on the elbow connected to the shoulder and same goes for the right and has a peg on the right and has human like legs with purple shoes.

**Genmu, medabot, own by dr. alex, specialty: data analyses.**

Aki: but tell me alex, what made you want to build these new medabots?

Alex: well, like you I'm fascinated with medabots and their relationship with the fighters, my dream is to make different medabots and hopefully they can grow with the medabots and medafighters.

Genmu: and I will carry out that dream with you father.

Alex: (looking at the black medabot) I thank you for that promise genmu, but i'm going to make more game-type medabots just like you so you won't be lonely out there.

Genmu: but I'm strong even my body is strong.

Alex: yes you are but I fear that you will get damage beyond repair, it's not that i'm holding you back it's just because that I want you and the others to grow and not be alone even I am gone. Please understand that i'm only doing this to protect you and bring happiness to you.

Genmu: I...i understand father.

Aki: i'm surprised that he only lessons to you, I think that it's that medal that you made.

Alex: I know old friend, I just wanted for children to be happy with medabots and protect them with there will of their own.

Aki: (sigh) I know, but 15 medabots? That's a tall request.

Alex: I know but with the robber robos running loose I need to do this.

Aki: very well, if you need some assistants I will help you achieve your dream.

Alex: thank you aki.

Timeskip

Alex and aki are working on some more medabots like genmu, genmu is right beside him helping him whenever he can, they made a bot who looks like genmu but it has pink streaks, arms and legs and has bronze eyes, he has a hammer on his right arm and has the same chest plait like genmu but blue while he has purple, a light blue knight like bot that has yellow eyes on the helmet cover, light blue hair with a helmet bloom on his head, has a light blue shield on the left, on the right side he has a sword that can amide ice and flames on the sword, a navy blue medabot with a magnum gun/sniper gun on his right arm and the other side he has a laser machine gun, a neon green cape and a neon streak of hair wuth holes on it and an indigo blue helmet, a medabot with yellow paint and has wheels for hands and a bac bike on his left side, a helmet with hot pink four spikes on his head and on his right shoulder and it has blue eyes, and skinny legs, the sixth medabot has blue and red shoulders, blue forearms, white body with pixels, a gold chest with puzzles on his chest, blue hair, white lines to form glasses, and humanoid legs.

Aki: well that's five down, you sure we can stop for a bit?

Alex: yeah. Just for a bit, I'm just making the final one of the six, then more will come.

Aki: you're really dedicated to this project, huh?

Alex: yes I am, I just want to protect the smiles of the children and fight evil.

Aki: I understand, and your idea for that ability will make the other medabots crumble.

Alex: I know that aki, that's why i'm placing a video into their memory banks so they remember what they are fighting for.

Aki: ahead as usual, now come on let's have lunch, it's on me.

Alex: thanks old friend.

They left the lab leaving the other medabots and genmu in the lab.

Genmu: sigh the professor is really pushing himself, (looking at the other medabots) he is really bestowing his dream on me and others like me.

Then he had a flashback dr. aki and alex working together with him on making other game-type medabots to protect the people and deliver happiness.

Genmu: don't worry father, we will keep your dream.

**Timeskip**

Fire, that's what he see when alex finished his last medabot and disappeared from a green unknown medabot.

?: mission complete.

Genmu: FATHER!

?: (turn to genmu) next task (points his weapon at genmu) destroy all medabots.

But before the mysteries medabot can do anything genmu blast his with a big explosion to the head and his medal fell off and the bot fell to the ground.

Aki: (put his hand oh genmus shoulder) I'm sorry genmu. Retrieve the medabot and lock it away.

As the guards take the mysteries medabot away genmu look up to the burning lab and clutch his hand into a fist.

Genmu: I promise I will carry your dream of happiness for all medabots and humans, for I; genmu will fight for happiness! (fall to his knees and shout to the sky) FATHER!


	2. Chapter 1

Walking alone though the hills there is genmu with a tattered cloak, he is looking around to see medabots and humans playing together, just as his creature wanted. As he continue to walk around, he felt a tap on his shoulder. he turn around to see a black cloak but face to show another medabot who reveal his body to genmu . He's has a white faceplate, but has a black shadow face with yellow eyes. blue helmet while red on the back of his head, blue shoulder pads, blue gauntlet, black arms, white torso but a yellow torso show a picture of blue puzzles, black arm but yellow metal feet.

Genmu: greetings brain.

The medabot known as brain nodded to him.

Genmu: I see you survive the fire 2 years ago.

Brain then begin show buzzing and cracking as recorded of show aki's voice.

Brain: (voice recorded aki's voice) Retrieve the medabot and - (change alex's voice)- remember what they are fighting for.

Brain nodded.

Genmu: so you repair your damage and that why you look a little different, do you know they others?

Brain shake his no as voice recorded a raido.

Brain: (raido voice) everybody split up! (cowboy western change to fire truck said) put out the fire (changes raido) searches high and low.

Genmu: I see, I hope they find there partners.

He point at him.

Gemnu: no I don't have one as well, hope so.

Brain then drawn a picture of a horn beetle on the ground with his finger.

Genmu: a beetle? Oh are you talking about this Medabee?

Brain nodded as raido voice change.

Brain: (voice change) he's an interesting to-(dark voice change to fighter boxer) pack the wallop ! (change the voice) but not the only.

As he draw a stage beetle on the ground to drew a "vs" sign against the horn beetle.

Genmu: Rokusho.

brain nodded as he point on his right, gemnu turn to see metabee and ikkii with a lady and a van of showing spare parts.

Genmu: that must be them, and miss nae.

Brain nodded as brain hit himself hard, as then his head spin to the red part to open the face of his shadow, then his chest symbol show flame and his shoulder pads pop out and become boxer gauntlet.

?: darn it brain I was sleeping! (angry tick mark then see gemnu) oh G! Long time no see!

Genmu: brawn, I see your still yourself.

Brawn: yeah, that smart tin can have to disturb my sleep, I mean can a medabot sleep after some training with his fist? (turn ikki and meabee out there) oh is those two I heard about, you think should meet them?

Genmu: perhaps brawn.

Medabee: hey ikki! Look at those medabots!

Genmu: or perhaps right now.

Brawn: well let's (feel brain coming) brain don't you dare-

Then brawn switch to brain mode as ikki and medabee run up and see the two game medabots.

Ikki: whoa, I never seen these medabots before.

Medabee: heu waz up!

Gemnu: greetings, we heard rumors about you two very munch, I am gemnu, and this is my friend brain and he have... another mode who is a brother of his, names brawn.

Brain bow to them a little.

Gemnu: also he can't talk but brawn do.

Ikki: is there a problem with his vocal functioning?

Then brain switch to brawn mode surprise ikki and medabee.

Brawn: I can answer that question for my brother.

Medabee: whoa! His head turn 180! mine can't do that.

brawn: cuz i'm a special one, names brawn, the best knock out medabee fighter ever! (raised his gauntlet boxer up) yeah!

Gemnu: let not forgot sometime stupid and hothead.

Brawn: (angry tick mark) shut up Gemnu!

Ikki: huh, (smirks at medabee) remind of you someone?

Medabee: yeah, you.

Ikki: what was that?!

Gemnu: anyway, me and brain along brawn are medabot but based of games, i'm base of a prototype game. 

Brawn: brain based on a puzzle game and i'm base of a fighting game. 

Genmu: i'm a prototype platformer game, there was 7 of us made by two brilliant proffossor aki and alex, dreams to make us and one day have partner to help make children smile and fight evil, but...

Brawn: (Growl) let say things wasn't great, each of us separate from the fire by an enemy.

Gemnu: I took care of it but we wish our creator was here.

Ikki: so brawn, how brain lose his voice?

Brawn: how you think? By an accident of the fire and explosion, the vocal cords was very damage , and so do him, when I was in charge I did the best I could fixed him good as new, so now he can use voice recorder and radio voices.

Ikki: I see, so you placed a recorter and a radio voice box so he can speak again?

Medabee: well, if I have a voice box like that I would have fun with ikki.

Brawn: you and me both.

Gemnu: which is why we keep hoping to find a partner.

Ikki: hmm, how about you three stay with us?

Genmu and brawn: huh?

Ikki: well until someday you three find a partners, so what you say?

Gemnu: i'm okay with that.

Brawn: sweet!

Then brawn switch to brain as he use his radio voice crowd cheering and he give a thumbs up.

Medabee: Alright, I got some roommates!

Gemnu: thank you ikki and medabee, and I hope you can help us find they others too ,hope they have partners as well.

Ikki: you can count on us, let's go.

**Timeskip**

the four start to run as it started to rain, they made it to ikki's house and start to dry themselves.

Brawn: man rain are the worst.

Medabee: yeah, (grabs a two towels, gave one of them to brawn and start drying himself) but it's a great excuse to not take a bath.

Genmu: this is a nice home Ikki.

Ikki: thanks, make yourself at home.

Brawn: yep, I can get use to this. (wrapped the towel around his neck)

then ikkis phone started to ring.

gemnu: hmm?

ikki pull out his phone from his pocket and answer it.

ikki: hello? Oh hey Samantha, what? i'm not going back out in the rain. Huh? He ask for us? what's his name?

Medabee: what's going on?

Ikki: some guy named ginkai wanted to robattle us.

Medabee: but I just got dry.

Brawn: great, but I cant turn down itching for a robattle, which we had our cloak now.

Ikki: what that? He call me a way(Get mad) he call me a rookie?! (turn medabee) and he said medabee is a medalbot?!

Medabee: (get angry) medal?! Let me at him!

Gemnu: well we better see this ginkai guy and cant keep him for waiting. (start to walk to the door)

Ikki: hey wait up!

He brought a blue umbrella to open it outside, they go out of the door to find ginkai and robattle him and his medabot. Ikki, medabee, genmu and brawn are running though the rain to find the rendezvous point.

Meanwhile under a bridge there are three person group and one boy who is flipping a yellow medal, he has pale tan skin, wears a red jacket, black shirt and gray pants, he has a strange looking medabot that looks like a walking gun robot with a berral for a head. The three person group on the other side of the bridge are two boys and one tomboy, one of the boys is a little wide, has a red cap with a white front, wears a yellow button shirt over a blue tank top, green pants and has blue shies, he is holding a medabot who looks like a cat and has red armor. The second on is tall, has straight spiked, who has blue shirt, brown pants and green shoes. And the tomboy has long brown hair with a pony tail, has blue eyes, peach skin, wears a blue jacket, black shirt, purple pants and black shoes, she also has glasses on her neck. With them are two medabots that are a blue god with guns on its arms and a yellow robot with a tank legs. They are Samantha, Sloan, Spyke and the one who is flipping the medal is Genkai.

Ginkai: hey screwball, are they here yet?

Samantha: any minute now!

Ginkai: heh, well I sure hope the world robattle championship final is ready for me.

Spyke: you think ikki is up to it?

Sloan: you know he doesn't have a new medawatch yet.

Samantha: I know, I know but I just want perrercat's medal back alright.

Spyke: sounds like a trap.

Then ikki slides in front of the three.

Ikki: hiya!

Medabee: wasabi!

Gemnu: greetings.

Brain waving his hands at them.

Spyke: what the? What are those medabots?

gemnu: we're new here, we're friends with ikki and medabee, i'm gemnu and this her is brain

brain nodded to them.

Ikki: so where is this guy huh?

Medabee: yeah he's toast!

Samantha: well i'll just get out of your way huh?

Ginkai: ikki and medabee! Funny you guys don't look that tough. (turn gemnu and brain) And looking here a couple of scrap bots.

Brain then use a radio voice of a chicken noise while flap his arm like a chicken as he pointing at ginkai meaning he's the chicken, which make him growl in anger.

Ginaki: why you.

Medabee: you tell him brawn… er brain.

Gemnu: is brain when is blue but when is brawn is red.

Medabee: okay.

Ikki: alright pal, you want to battle the strongest medafighter in town? Well that's us.

Medabee: medalbutt huh? Oh medabot, hahaha hey get it that's funny.

Samantha: there I brought them here! Now give me back peppercat's medal! Are you sure? They don't look that tough.

Samantha: look at their faces! There ikki Tenryou and medabee!

Ginkai: okay, you want it back? take it (throw it outside)

Samantha:(run and catch her medabot's medal) oh peppercat(run to her gang)

Sloan: you got your medal back?

Samantha: yes, now I can fix up peppercat.

Sloan and spyke: yes mam.

Samantha: okay bye now (she and her screw team run off)

Ikki: what? Samantha! Aren't you going to stay and watch us cream this guy?

Medabee turn as he about to get shot by ginkai's medabot. It have purple, white armor with yellow wing shoulder, have a cannon like helmet, armed guns blaster for arms, however brain's forearm engage disc shields, deflecting the ammos to bounce off.

Genkai: what the?!

brain wiggle his finger give him an "uh-uh" while shake his head, He turn to medabee and ikki, give them a thumbs up.

Medabee: thanks buddy!

Ikki: we owe you one (turn ginkai) you cant just attack like that you cheater!

Ginkai: is a fight, there aren't rules.

Ikki: a fight? A rule battle is no a fight, a robattle is a competition when follow the rules.

Ginkai: your so wrong, a robattle is a fight. and there are no rules, your way of playing is just for rookies.

Ikki: for rookies?!

Gemnu: (glared ginkai) your way of doing this with no rules, just for immature.

Ginkai: oh really? Then why not I scrap you to pieces.

medabee: ikki, let show funny boy over there who's a rooking.

but brain put his hand out as showing he will fight him.

Ikki: you wanna fight him by yourself brain?

brain nodded.

Ikki: okay then.

He walks up and stands tall.

**Brain/Brawn. Medabot. Specialty: shift change.**

The strange medabot now called desperado ready its servos for a fight.

**Desperado. Kilobot. Specialty: full body blasters.**

as brain begin a techno theme music entrance.

Ikki: huh?

Medabee: what's he doing?

Gemnu: we like to make entrance theme of ready to battle.

**WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE? WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE? DUAL UP! HIT THE GLORY IN THE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!**

Brain glows a little and so do his eyes means he's ready.

Genkai: okay… Desperado! Attack! Fire mega barrel!

Brain use his forearm disc shield as then inside his hand begin to spin barrel inside of his arm to show green blowing form his body, he extend his arm long to punch the kilobot.

Ginkai: fire use shock blaster!

Brain quickly switch his barrel forearm as now he glowing yellow, he go fast avoding the blast as he kept punching, he speed behind desperado, and kick his back make him tumble on the ground and got up, the kilobot almost stumble from the punches and kick.

Ginkai: what the?! How is he suddenly fast?!

Medabee: woah how he do that?

Gemnu: since brain have intelligent and plan strategic, inside of his forearm are six loaded puzzle like device piece, you saw his, glow different color means mode along his disc puzzle shield help of defense against attack.

Ginkai: grr, desperado! Flank him! Recharge shock blaster!

Brain see it then about to shoot but avoid it when brain back flip.

Ikki: hey! Hey! You ain't allow to recharged during the robattle!

Ginkai: heh, rouge medafighter like me aren't limit by your precious rule, now is time for this tin can to lose!

Then he charge in as another theme song activate by brain.

**THE STRONGEST FIST! ROUND 1! ROCKET FIGHTER! THE STRONGEST FIST! ROUND 1! ROCKET FIGHTER! DUAL UP!**

When brain came close to Desperado, he switch to brawn and punch him right in the face, send the kilobot the ground, he still got up but almost trip by the strong punch.

**EXPLOSION HIT! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER! **

brawn: oh yeah! is time for me to the ring baby! (raised his gauntlet boxer up)

Ginkai: huh?!

Brawn: what's wrong squirt? Never see a double medabot before? Well get ready cuz i'm all fired up!

He charges in and start jabbing left and right, then start comboing the kilobot to prevent him from firing.

Brawn: left jab! Right jab! Upper cut! Upper cut!

Ikki: he's good.

Gemnu: that's brawn, he's well fighter with his fist as an actual boxer, fast, durable, reflex and have firing fist and explosion to finished for the final blow even when he get mad he be on fire.

Ginkai: fight back!

brawn: is that all you got?

He kilobot tris to fight, but he is trapped in brawn's combos.

Ginkai: okay that's it! Time to finish this!

Brawn: you took the word right out of my mouth! Time for my medaforce.

As brawn burst on fire like around him, then Desperado fired more, but brawn run faster dodging as he spin his right hand and then uppercut the kilobot to the air sent him flying to the ground and his medal pop out.

Brawn: hahaha! I still got it!

Ginkai: no way, he beat desperado with no problem.

Brawn: no matter which medabot , I can always kick butt ! sorry I but it medabee, but brain wanted to let you know if you face this tin can big nose it'll be problem that you'll lose till get some gear on.

Medabee: say what?!

Brawn: yeah brain can calculate.

Medabee: oh thank goodness he help.

Ginkai:(put the medal back as he and the killbot) this aint over, i'll wait to fight you ikki and that medabot of your too!

As he and killbot walk away.

Brawn switch back to brain.

Gemu: well done brain, you and your brother still got it.

He nodded.

As what they didn't know while a cloak medabot is watching the 4 medaots and iki walking away along ginkai with his kilobot.

?: so there you've been hiding, and make friends already, interesting.

Chronos. Medabot. Specialty: paralysis attacks.

Chronos turn at ginkai and kilobot.

Chronos: and it time to gain more new army.

He aims his left arm and fired at the kilobot's open penal.

Ginkai: what the?!

Chronos: oh don't worry, I only came to make your partner better.

The kilobot start to shake and the armor start to spew out orange goop around the little bot.

Ginaki turn to see chronos came in.

Ginkai: what you doing to it?!

Chronos: I'm turning that junk into a buggerbot.

As the mutation finished, the kilobot is like a walking arsenal with a missile longer on the back.

**Revol. Bugsterbot. Specialty: full body shooting.**

Ginkai: h-how do that? Who are you?

Chronos: none of your concern, you can have your fun with this one, just make sure that genmu be discontinued, also take me to kam, now.

Ginkai: y-yes sir.

Timeskip

Ginaki, the Bugsterbot and chronos leading them to a building of a bowling ball place.

Ginkai: kam! Kam!

Cronus: you sure he's here?

Genkai: yes he's here.

?: hello?

They turn to see a boywith a short black shirt, wearing a black clothing came out of the shadow.

Cronus: kam kamazaki I presume?

Kam: why yes I am, and you are?

Cronus: cronus, let say I run my own business to, dominate this world

with my game for my plan.

Kam: well, I guess we have something in common, this world will be dominated by kilobots, and medabot will be destroyed.

Cronus: true as i want them as my slave or they be destroyed … but you think to small, that is why I give (point the bugsterbot) that why I give your killobot an upgraded, there now bugsterbot.

Kam: well, that will be more powerful, say, how about you join me and we'll make an upgrade for my kilobits with your bugsterbots.

Cronus: hmmm, an alliance you say, but don't get to comfortable about it. I hate and despises every humans to make us as slave but, I accept your deal since your different, you see I have an enemies. ex aid, lazer, snipe, brave, peppy, brains, brawn, and gemnu with ikki and medabee. I know gemnu and the twin are together but my 3 alleis are at the hunt with the troops, i'll leave you in charge of the bugsterbots and kilobots. (offer his hand to him)

Kam: we'll make the kilobots more powerful that they will take over the medabot world. (Shake his hand)

Cronus: a pleasure (turn ginkai) now have fun with your new bugsterbot.

Genkai: r-right.

Timeskip, the next day.

Medabee, ikki, genmu and brain are at the bridge.

Gemnu: is strange that medabot, it wasn't a normal one, what'd you think brain?

Brain: (voice recorded) generation- (change recorded voice) -something fishy about it.

Genmu: yes, something is fishy.

medabee: whatever it is we can take them on, I mean we're the best.

Gemnu: yeah since he a cheater and never heard of no rules.

?: ikki! medabee!

then see a kid with brown hair, yellow shirt and green short and shoes.

Ikki: hey look is tak.

Tak: we need your help, you got to come quick! A bully medafighter have Erica and brass pin down.

Ikki: bully medafighter?

Medabee: medabot with a big nose?

Tak: that's right.

Ikki: let's go medabee, ready gemnu and brain?

Brain nodded.

Gemnu: same here.

Tak: is this way!

Then a van stopped and ms nae's head popped out.

Ms nae: ikki wait!

Ikki: oh ms. nae is here.

Gemnu: well is a pleasure to meet you ms. Nae.

Ms nae: oh a new medabot? Well it's nice to meet you too.

Brain wave his hand at her.

Ms. nae: ikki I have something for you and medabee.

She gives ikki a white and yellow rimmed watch.

Ikki: a medal watch invance, I cant believe it!

Then ms. nae give him some new armor gear for medabee.

Ms nae: and heres a present for you, these are brand new parts for.

Medabee: brand-new parts?

Ms. nae: I design them myself, just wiat till you see what these new part can do.

Ikki: I just know who to test them on.

**Meanwhile**

Ginkai and his bugsterbot who dealing a girl with brown hair and eyes, wears pink overalls, blue and white striped shirt and blue shoes, with her is a medabot that looks like a salermoon character but she has blue 'hair' and a pink bow that pin down at the ground.

?: quite it! You won already!

Ginkai: Revol use your new attack and fired on my command.

Then ikki, tak and the 3 medabots are arrived.

Ikki: hold it ! Hey mr. rule breaker i'm ready.

?: ikki.

Ginkai: okay,and say hello to the new upgraded desprodo, but he's now bugsterbot!

Genmu: a bugsterbot? (turn to see the girl sad) did you made that girl sad?

Ginkai: and what if I did?

Gemnu tighten his face as utrn ikki and medabee.

Gemnu: ikkki and medabee, since this guy don't play by rule mind if I join in, I wont forgive any jerks who made innocent and kids sad and hurting other medabots like that.

Ikki: sure.

Genmu then grabs his cloak and throw it away to show his full body as the sun shines on his finish coating.

**Genmu. Medabot. Specialty: data analyses.**

Genmu: i'll win this fight even with continues!

medabee: nice battle catchphrase, man I gotta work on mine

ikki: ready to try out those new parts that ms. nae gave us?

medabee: uh okay.

Ikki: i'm going to transport your old parts in the house, transport!

Then a blue flash medabee is now exoskeleton.

Ikki: uh okay the new parts hasn't been program the medal watch, so I can carry up the transport, we'll put them on hands.

Medabee: wait are you serious?

Gemnu: here let me help you two.

They took a piece and start putting them on medabee's skeleton, his new armor is smooth and improve.

Medabee: so gemnu, what the heck is a bugber or whatever it called and what they do?

Genmu: i'm not so sure about it myself.

Medabee: well let's take it down with the new and improve me!

Gemnu: right behind you!

**Medabee. Medabot. Specialty: the medaforce.**

?: an improve medabee? And what's the new medabot?

Ikki: Erica this is gemnu and his friend brain who have a brother brawn, there are new friends.

Ginkai: fire rocket launchers!

then the bugster fired many rocket launcher then medabee and gemnu dodges the rockets.

Medabee: by the way, what can you do?

Genmu: just watch.

He runs towards the bugsterbot as he dodges and shoots the missiles, he then jab his berrals onto the bots chest as lightning is sparking, then gemnu show his right arm a chainsaw like as he begin slashing a bit around.

Medabee: woah cool.

Gemnu: i'll distract him while you see what you can do.

Medabee: got it!

Ikki: he got an ammo supplies, we have to figure a way to get behind, huh?

He see his watch have a bike mode.

Ikki: hold on, meda change? Must be a new ability, I guess is worth a shot, meda change action model go!

Medabee: I sure, hope, this works!

He transformed into a vehicle like mode with his arms and legs.

Ikki: man that cool!

Erica: he transformed?

As then gemnu hop on to medabee to ride him .

Ginkai: Revol behind you!

Then gemnu jump to slash with his chainsaw to the chest then medabee back his robot mode and gemnu lift him up.

Medabee: hey buddy! Say hello-

They smashed the bugsterbot to the ground.

Gemnu: the ground.

The bugster turn back to a kilobot and pop out the medal.

Medabee: kiss yoru bot goodbye.

Gemnu: we did it!

Ginkai: no way.

Ikki: take that ginkai!

Erica: yeah.

Ginaki: whoever heard of a transforming root, transport (his kilobot vanished) you three may have one this time, but kam, cronus and I aren't done yet (Run off)

Ikki: kam and…

Genmu: cronus?

Medabee: you know this cronus guy gemnu?

Genmu: it sounds familiar

?: we meet again gemnu.

As they turn to see the cloak medabot.

Gemnu: who are you? Show your self!

As he remove his cloaj to show cornus, black and green line almost look like ex aid but have a crown like 3 horns on his forehead, 2 on each side of his head, wearing an open trench coat like black and green line.

Gemnu: (shocked) no, you cant be here!

Cronus: is my pleasure to disappoint you.

Gemnu: i saw them took you away after I defeat you!

Cronus: hmm, I escaped, there 'tech' is worthless. And you actually thought you seen the last of me and those worthless human can tamed me? Just like that last human who think to built us is a fool.

Gemnu: his name was dr. alex, he was my father!

He charged in cronus, but cronus thrust his palm as electric dance on gemnu as he frozen.

Gemnu: c-cant...move!

Cronus did a 360 roundhouse kick to his chest sent gemnu flying while cronus blasting him, gemnu fall down as his medal pop out form his back.

Medabee: gemnu!

Ikki: hold on buddy! (run to him and put the medal back on)

Cronus: the famous robattle ikki and medabee, it seem the rumor of you two are...quite interesting alright.

Medabee: intressting?! I'm going to medabobeat you for doing that!

Cronus: your waisitng your time, little meda-bug, even your new gear your still a bug to me.

Medabee: wha!? Medabug?!

Cronus: you heard me , a very small tin tan pest who buzzing around.

Medabee growl in anger about to fight him, but brain put his arm in the way shake his head.

Brain: (radio voice) is dangerous (radio voice change) this guy is bad news.

Genmu got up since the medal back on him.

Cronus: as munch of this reunion gemnu, but remember that I have plans and payback, I made this game since i'm like the final boss. you have to face my 3 allies such as the boss and more, my army is around and will hunt and destroy any medabot unless they want to join me, and the same with your missing friends, until we meet again.

Cronus grab his cloak to put on, then went super speed while laugh evil.

Gemnu: darn it, why it has to be him?

Ikki: what was cronos?

Gemnu: he bad news, and this time, like any game that final boss not gonna be easy.

Medabee: so lets find the others!

Brain put his hand to gemnu shoulder as he switch to brawn.

Brawn: he right bro, were in this together.

Erica: you can count me.

Ikki: and me.

Gemnu: thanks you guys, it really means a lot! (Look at the sky) _father, I'll swear I'll keep that promise...i know i wasn't never alone._


	3. Chapter 2

Medabee is now running around a track, watching him is ms Nai, Ikki, Erica, genmu and brain.

Genmu: impressive.

Brain use his raido make audience cheering.

Ikki: he's looking good.

Genmu: indeed, but not as fast as laser.

Ikki: laser?

Genmu: he's a motorcycle type, he change into one and his speed are impressive, but he's lade back at times.

Ikki: waoh.

Erica: is there note of you guys?

Brain nodded.

He open his chest plate and give ikki notebook picture of game medabots.

Ikki: whoa look at these medabots, hey genm who this one? He looks like you but very colorful.

Genmu: oh, ex-aid, he's very optimistic, rather childish but loves playing with people, any medafighter would be very lucky to have him as a partner

?: did some medabot said my name?

Genmu: oh god.

Everyone else turn to see another Genmu but his color is hot pink body and legs, hair, has tin orange giggles, a hammer on right arm with sword and his left arm has knuckles.

?: HI EVERYONE!

-0-0-0-0-

**EX-AID. GAMERBOT. SPECIALTY, CHARGING RUN.**

-0-0-0-0-

Ikki:woah you must be ex aid!

Ex aid: And your ikki, you and your partner Medabee looks like a great team together.

Medabee: (screech to a hult) who's this guy?

Genmu: this here is my twin brother, Ex aid.

Medabee: I didn't know you had a twin brother.

Ex-aid: now you do! Hi I'm Ex-aid!

Medabee: the name medabee! (give him a handshake)

Brain wave at ex aid.

Ex-aid: BRAIN AND BRAWN!

Brain switch to brawn.

Brawn: hey hey! E A! How you doing buddy?

Ex-aid: I'm amazing!

Ikki: you csnt when he that postive.

Genm: yep.

Ms nai: oh hello there.

Ex-aid: HELLO!

Brawn: easy E no need be extra loud.

Ex aid: sorry so happy to see you guys again and made new friends

Genmu: still finding the others?

Ex aid: do you see the others?

Genm: no but cronus is back.

Ex-aid: that greeny bot?

Genm: yes.

Ex aid: but how? I thought he was done already and in the scrapyard.

Genm: it would seem he's not done that easily and now he's out there infecting other bots to turn then into his bugsters

Ex-aid: dose it have to do with those called killobots?

Brawn: yeah but i have a feeling he have more then those guys.

Ikki: yeah.

Ex aid: don't worry guys, even cronus up to no good it'll take more what he got to stop us.

Ms nae: alright medabee, back to testing.

Medabee: yes ms nae.

Ex aid: what training?

Genm: you'll see.

He start to run again going around the track again.

Ex aid: so cool! Just like laser!

Honey: his new legs are much faster now.

genm's thought: _wonder what upgrade we'll have._

Ms nae: alright, ikki Change medabee to action mode

Ikki: alright, medabee, action mode!

He turn to his wheel racing passing the cone

Medabee: you got it! Eat my dust! I gotta need for speed!

Ex-aid: so cool!

Genm: medabee you might wanna slow down.

Medabee: slow down? Are you kidding me?!

Then he spin uncontrol bump into the tires then crashes onto some barrels.

Ex aid: you okay?

Medabee: i cant beelive I'm saying this but, too munch power (swirling eyes)

**Timeskip**

The three humans and the group of medabots are at ms nae's garage.

Ms nae: we should review medabee in slow motion, when the point he went action mode his speed and his demoliton mode has been increase but when he increase into action he lose control.

Genmu: I believe his new parts are a little too lose to say the least.

Brawn switch to brain.

Brain:(voice recorded ex aid) killobots (voice changes) beware (voice changes record)the danger is coming.

Ex aid: your right B, they ain't no push over but luckly one way to deal with them without a soul.

Genmu: indeed, and with the buggsterbots.

Ex aid: I just hope they other be safe.

Gemnu: we will and we have friends to help find them

Medabee: I wonder what the others would be like?

Ex aid: brave is like a rpg knight game theme, snipe is a shooting game theme, laser is like a racing bike game theme.

Ikki: genmu told me about him.

Ex aid: yeah.

Ikki: so can you do the same thing as gemn?

Ex-aid: Nope, I'm always in the move in battle and I bring a big hit!

Genmu: anyway s for now medabee need to put on his old armor back till then.

Brain nodded to agreement.

Medabee: say what?!

Genm: it's not ready

Ms nae: genmu's right, say ikki, why don't you leave medabees new parts with me? Just for a day of two.

Medabee: WHAT?!

Ex aid: relax dude, is only for a day or two.

Genmu: for now, we'll be battling your rollbattles.

Ex aid: we should scout around to see cronus' goons wont be a problem.

Brain switch to brawn.

Brawn: alright! Sweet warm up!

Ikki: okay but how can you roll battle with no medafighter?

Gemnu: buggsterbot always target around without a partner, their midnless and only follow cronus' command, so we can fight on our own for a little while longer, but with these kids starting to grow curious about this killobots it'll be awhile.

Ex aid: I just wonder how will cronus do? 

Genmu: when I fight him he became dangerous as ever and seemly upgraded. He now has a paralysis function.

Brawn: how we gonna stop this punk?

Genmu: data not found yet.

Ex aid: I know cronus is out doing no good but i'm sure like medabee and ikki we wont give up and stop his evil plan, I'll help to bring peace for human and medabots! with no continues!

Ms nae: thank you guys, now make sure you take care of ikki and medabee to make sure they don't get into medafights for the next 24 hours.

Genm: you have our word.

**Meanwhile**

Chronus and kam are in his office watching the window together staring at the view.

Chronus: I have made my three best man, they suppose to be here any second to assist us.

Kam: and your curten they'll keep those medabots at bay and destroy them?

Chronus: as ever, including use busgter and medabots as combination or experiment for this game. 

Then coming in though the doors are three medabots, a deep indigo ninja with white fake hair, a copper colored knight with scratches and one black paint scare on his right eye, the last one is a mix of a solder and a pyro unit, has a black and red color sceem on his legs, back on his helmet and has a mask on his face, he has nossle on his right arm and an army knife on his left arm.

Chronus: kam, say hello to your three best buggster killobots, fuma…

Fuma growled a little as he punches his palm.

0-0-0-0

**FUMA, SPECIALTY, STEALTH ATTACKS.**

0-0-0-0

Chronos: graves…

Graves pop out his blade and raised his arm up.

0-0-0-0

**GRAVES, SPECIALTY, SLASH ATTACKS.**

0-0-0-0

Chronus: and heavypath.

He stands straight and saluts to them.

Heavypath: SIR!

0-0-0-0

**HEAVYPATH. SPECIALTY, FIRE AND HEAVY ATTACKS.**

0-0-0-0

Kam: pleasure to meet you three.

Fuma then give a head bow and so do grave.

Kam: they look perfect, can they destroy?

Chronus: (chuckle) oh they can, there the most skilled buggsterbots ever created.

Heavypath: what is your order sir?

Kam: (chuckle) oh you'll help me take care of a cetren medafighter and his little medabot heavypath.

Heavypath: name the target and I'll do it sir!

Kam: his name is ikki, and your going to help me take out his medabot, meddabee.

Health: sir yes sir!

**Timeskip**

at kam's living room is Samantha and her gang who's got invited by kam.

Sloan: I don't get it, why a rich and powerful kid like kam want to see us?

Spyke: i'm so nervous I think i'm gonna be sick.

Samatha: come on guys, relax you got to play it cool just like i'm doing.

she lift her head upside down to see kam, ginkai and cronus.

kam: welcome samatha, i'm glad you come.

she got up slight nervous

samtha: oh kam, sir the pleasure is mine, thank you for inviting us to your beautiful home

sloan and spyke fall down anime like.

Samantha: oh um who's your friend ?(turn at cronus)

kam: this here cronus, my ally and partner.

Cronus: Hello, now time for business

Kam: yes let's cut to the chase, tell us what information you had on ikki and medabee.

Cronus: consider you know them a lot and even in close.

Samantha: first what's in it for me?

Cronus: well what do you want in return?

Samantha: I want more power.

Kam: really?

Samantha: I get a high volted battery for my peppercat or else there's no deal.

Ginkai: you worm! Let me teach her some manners.

Kam: no problem, that seem fair.

Cronus: as you wish Samantha, we'll give you your battery.

Kam: ginkai, go get the battery we recive today.

Ginaki go fetch it.

Samantha:(smile) excellent.

Then after they receive the battery they exit out of kam's home.

Spyke: boss you did it, kam and cronus just roll over and give exactly you wanted, the battery !

Samantha: I know it was a piece of cake.

Sloan: And ounce kam take care of medabee, they'll be no one stopping you.

Samantha: exactly.

kam, cronus and ginkai watching Samantha and the gang leaving.

Ginkai: I couldn't make these loser talk, without giving them the battery.

Kam: sometime the most destructive thing to do is an enemy, is to give exactly what they wanted

cronus: but the real question is, can they handle the power or the power be too far great for their needs?

Kam: i'm pretty sure we know.

Ginkai: ah what? And that battery is too powerful?

Cronus and kam chuckle.

Cronus: Well, she did said she want power but...wasn't specific about what will happen to her medabot.

**with Samantha**

Samantha try her new battery on peppercat to see she be stronger however, electric firing her as damaging her in and out.

Peppercat: sam my transmasure are firing!

Samantha: peppercat what's wrong? I'm coming!

they both got fried a bit.

sloan and spyke: oh boss.

Ikki, medabee, genmu, ex aid and brain at night time are walking home.

Ikki: any sign of bugsterbot?

Ex-aid: Nope!

Ex aid: nada.

Brain shake his head no.

Medabee: well that's a bummer.

Then suddenly an ammos and missiles launch.

Medabee and ex aid: hit the deck!

They push them down.

Ikki: saido attack?

Medabee: from who?

Iki turn to see ginkai with a new killobot that look like a tank and shoulder 3 cannons and a tank legs

Tankbtank: surrender or be destroy.

0-0-0-0

**TANKBRANK. SPECIALTY, SALVO ATTACK.**

**TND-20144**

0-0-0-0

Ikki: ginkai! ready for more.

Then they see came in is heavypath.

Heavypath: Hop 2! 3! 4! Hop 2! 3! 4! (then stop and target medabee and ikki) you two that my commander order me to take care off, I'm heavyapth and your gonna be down for a second!

Medabee: what is this guy? Is he from a commercial?

Genmu: oh god, a buggsterbot!

Ex aid: but he look different!

Genmu: like us!

Medabee and ikki: say what?!

Heavypath: laugh all you want but commander kam's order.

Ikki: kam?

Kam came in and so do cronus.

Genmu: cronus!

Kam: please to meet you ikki and medabee.

Ikki: he young.

Medabee: he doesn't look so tough.

Cronus: and our not bright like brawn either.

Brawn and medabee: hey!

Genmu: I have a feeling you'll work up an alliance with someone.

Cronus: indeed(turn ex aid) hello ex aid.

Ex aid: is true your back and up to no good again!

Cronus: and I see you met heavypath the next game medabot who control buggster commanders even we know medabee's parts.

Kam: we understand is in the shop.

Ikki: how you know that?

Ginkai: your friend Samantha told us, so we gave her a special battery, tell her we hope she have a charge at it.

Medabee: grr that Samantha got a big mouth!

Kam: the other day you was so kindly to destroy ginkai's depraoito and the buggsterbot, so today we come back to return the favor.

Medabee: say what?!

Kam: relax it wont take long, we know your no match for tankbank nor heavypath, and we'll prove it.

Genmu: would you like to prove that?

Ex-aid: for a kiddo you got a huge problem.

Cronus: if is 3 on 3? Then I guess heavypath and my two allies will like to play.

Then a shadow stealth blur speed hit medabee and ex aid.

Medabee: What was that?

Ex aid: I don't know but it quick!

Then a kunai hit the ground make them jump as see fuma front flip land.

Medabee: woah a ninja medabot!?

Cronus: meet fuma, and gemnu I believe you know our other brother you didn't tell ikki and medabee.

Then see came out of the shadow is grave.

Genmu, brawn and ex aid: GRAVE?!

ikki: grave? You know him?

Genmu: one of my fathers creations.

Ex aid: the protoype of brave, he wasn't finction.

Cronus: oh he was, you see he have every will to function when father put him away, before he was genmu watch and didn't do nothing, when sooner he finally got him to function he see how happy the father and his new creation, even brave was born make grave in a shadow and neglected and want revenge on both genmu and brave, since genmu kept continue.

Grave growling at genmu.

Genmu: grave please listen to me, i'm sorry I didn't do anything to help back then.

Brawn: uh G, I think words are not going to get to him at this time.

grave: you...I trusted you...

they surprise he speak and cronus and kam is impress

grave: you left me, we was both prototypes , brothers and you should've help me, when I try meet my human partner. They fear and don't like my appearance , cronus offer and understand me.

Genmu: no grave, our father-

he flinch when grave's sword clashses against genmu as he back away a bit.

Grave: don't bring him here! if he was a father, he would never abandon a child and pick a better one ! like you and brave! you would've help me but you left me to rot including in the fire!

Genmu: w-what?

Ex aid: at the rumble?

Grave: cronus save me while I try to call you , but then...I've been reborn, as brave said there is thing he cant cut but I can cut...(point his sword at him) to you so you will never continue again, brother.

Genmu: ….

Genmu look down in regret.

Ex aid: I got this guy!

Brawn: I handle the heavypath, you should handle fuma.

Gemnu: o-okay.

Ikki: hey genmu, (he turn to him) don't blame yourself for what happen to grave

genmu: but he's my brother, I should've been there for him.

Medabee: hey, we maybe medabots, but we can't do everything.

Ikki: I know deep down he forgive you.

Genmu: right but you two cant fight this tankbank, remember the promise you made?

Medabee: yeah, yeah.

Ikki: we know.

Genmu: good, now you should run.

Medabee: and missed this fight? We'll watch.

Genmu: okay.

Ikki: be careful.

Ex-aid: hey' your talking to 3 of the many creations of Dr. Alex! (roll his arm)

Brawn: beside I wanna see how this commando solider fight!

Heavypath: then bring it!

Brawn: with pleasure!

He charge at heavypath with his fists up then he throw a punch but heavypath caught it then twirl him very fast as both brawn and brain getting dizzy till heavypath let him go as brawn set flying crash the ground filly dizzy and so do brain.

Brawn: hey, the world is spinning.

He shake his head as see heavypath coming in as brawn switch to brain as he selecting puzzle but then heavypath sent missile as brain dodge and use his coin puzzle as shield but the missile was heat seeking missile hit brain sent him tumble to the ground try to get up but heavypath grab him by the neck and lift him up.

Heavypath: you are weak, you are dismissed, (point his blowtorch arm) permenetly.

Brain switch to brawn

As he got flame but he punch heavypath's face as the two medabot back.

Brawn: whew, i almost got toast but man he tough.

Ex aid clashing with grave with their weapons.

Graves: your just a childish medabot.

ex aid: but at least i'm getting good skills, it doesn't have to be this way grave.

Graves: it is now.

Ex-aid: in that case, (punch his face) your it! (runs around)

He growling as ex aid then turn to see grave faster as his eyes glowing.

Ex aid: ah! (dodging the sword) can you take a joke man?!

Kam: look at them, running around like little ants.

Genmu trying to hit fuma but to speed making it a little difficult for gemnu till fuma speed passed him with a kunai weapon as gemnu sent tumble to the ground getting up as dodges many kunai thrown at him.

Genmu: for a ninja, he's no push over.

Medabee: come on guys!

Ikki: you can take him!

Brawn then doing a combo with brain as heavypath shooting as soon both sutmble and fall down q bit.

Genmu turn as grab the kunai as both him and fuma throw each other got hit as they fall down a bit.

Ex aid and grave rush each other as got hit and. Slash a bit as they fall down abit.

Genmu: we got them.

Brawn: but not easy too.

Ex aid: no kidding there boss level.

Cronus: not bad.

Kam: a tie that good enough.

Heavypath, fuma and grave got up.

Genmu: as munch we continue but we can't.

As they run off.

Ginkai: hey come back! Guys let go! They're getting away!

Kam: let them go, if they don't wanna robattle, we'll give them something speical

Cronus: beside the fought my three allies did was a preview for something big.

Kam: it was quite interesting cronus.

Cronus: thank you, but now...what'd we say we'll have some bait by playing with other medabots'.

**the next day**

With kam, ginkai and cronus tankbank along grave, fuma and heavypath rampage destroying other kid's medabots even turn then into buggsterbot and crush medals. From the crowed another cloaked medabot is tightening his hand in anger seeing the carnage to the medabots and breaking children's happiness.

?: this is not what father wanted, those twisted brats.

?: this has to stop, now.

The other cloaked medabot standing beside him turn to the other as they nodded.

Cronus two cloak medabots as he chuckle that he recognize them.

Cronus: brave, snipe.

Kam: another those guys?

Cronus: seem they have a problem of our business.

Brave and snip jump up and landed in front of the downed medabots

Cronus: nice of you two to drop in.

Snipe: you and those scrapmetals and that brat have gone way too far.

Cronus: well your brothers along ikki and medabee run away without a fight, if you two wanna join in, then go for it.

Brave: Come on grave this isn't you! You and i brothers!

Grave: I'm already chose my path.

Brave: i know i should've but i will save you even by stopping this madness.

Snipe: (move his arm to show an indigo sniper rifle) target locked.

Heavypath now facing snipe and grave is facing grave.

Kam: lets leave them to there play time.

Cronus: indeed. Tankbank, lets go.

Brave: hold it, the tank coming next!

He start to charge as grave push his sword against them.

Brave: is this what our father want?

Grave: shut up!

They clashing their sword as ikki, medabee, genm, brain and ex aid came then saw the fight.

Genmu: no way.

Ex-aid: it's brave and snipe!

Medabee: sweet, i wish i join in the fun.

Ikki: I know, but how can we?

Genm: we'll watch when your part ready for while as we focus on tankbank.

Ikki: right

**With heavypath vs snipe**

snipe is shooting with his megnam arm Heavypath firing his weaponry as snipe is running while dodging the incoming missile and heat seeking missile.

Snipe: hmm, sniper mode. (flip his sniper rifle piece to the arm)

Heavypath: cannon mode. (flip his back into cannon back to shoulders)

They start firing there weapons As some explosion around smoke when the smoke clear snipe point at heavypath's chest.

snipe: game over.

He fired on his chest making him fly.

Heavypath: GAAAAHHH! Solider down.

he grash landed as his back panel pops open his metal out.

**With brave vs grave**

there clashing there blades making sparks fly, Grave growling trying to push his blades but brave push him off.

The two glare as they run in speed while raised their sword then clash, brave fall in one knee while grave fall down to the ground as his metal popped out.

Brave: phew, He almost got me

Ex aid: snipe! Brave!

Snipe and brave: oh no/oh bot.

Then they were tackled by Ex-aid.

Brave: get off of us!

Snipe: seem you haven't change ex aid.

Medabee: whoa! He just tackled them to the ground like nothing!

Genmu: that's ex-aid for you, always a child.

Brawn: and a brat.

Ex aid: (pouted) hey! That not true!

Genmu: Brave and Snipe, good to see you two.

Brave: you too gemn and brain and brawn.

Snipe: (turn to ikki and medabee) so these two are the champions.

Medabee: you two rock!

Ikki: I never seen medabots like you who can do that!

Snipe: i know

They turn to the medal but fuma speed knock them as put it back on as heavypath and grave got back up.

Cronus: (clap his hands) not bad , seem you two still got it.

Ikki: you again?

Medabee: LET'ME AT HIM!

Cronus: for a bug who so predictable when is anger

Medabee growling

Brave and snipe charge in.

Genm: wait you two.

Cronus sent a static waves at the medabots as there frozen.

He walk up roundhouse kick brave then walk to snipe then uppercut him, he walk off when it turn off as they crashed down hard, there medals pop out and fell on the ground.

Cronus: but not good enough agents me.

Ikki: snipe! Brave!

Medabee: why you!

Cronus: if you wanna come at be little bug, then go for it, unless your afraid of me.

Medabee: LIKE HELL I AM!

Ikki: medabee stop!

Medabee charge but cronus caught him the throat.

Cronus: like i said, if you keep showing your temper problem you wont be that mucnh predictable.

He punch his chest hard as his medal pop out then drop him.

Ikki and genm: medabee!

Cronus: if medabee is ready of his armor, he'll fight tankbank.

Kam: we'll be waiting.

As kam, cronus and their gang left.

Genmu: brain help me!

Brain nodded as put the medal back on snipe, brave and genm put the medal back on medabee.

Medabee: whoa, your not kidding, he's strong.

Snipe: we need a way to defeat him or is game over to us and every medabots.

Ikki: lets head over to ms nae, maybe she'll have some ideas.

Genm: and stop that tankbank

Medabee: leave that to me when i get my new Parts back .

Brawn: make sure to knock it down to the scrap yard Medabee.

Medabee: you can count on me brawn

**Timeskip**

the now bigger group are at ms naes garage.

Genm: ms nae meet sniper and brave

Brave: greetings.

Snipe: hello.

Ms. Nae: is nice to meet you two

Ex-aid: we need help!

Brawn: cronis is a peoblem amd so do this tankbank along cronus' new goons.

Ms nae: well I can repair you but I don't know how to make new tinpet for you guys.

Ex aid: what about mr aki?

Brawn: maybe he can help us

Ikki: you guys know dr aki?

Genm: yeah, he helped our father create us.

Medabee: no way for real?!

Genmu: yes.

Brawn: he can help us with the new armor and we'll wham those goons

Genmu: unless we find the others, even poppy.

Gamerbots: OH RIGHT!

**Timeskip**

The gamerbots are searching around.

Ex aid: let's hope medabee take care that tankbank.

Genmu: I'm sure.

Brave: anyluck?

Snipe: no.

Brawn: oh boy.

Genm: well keep searching and find dr. Aki.

?: did someone call my name?

They stop as they turn to see an old, eccentric old man who always wears sunglasses. He is nearly bald and has white hair, and usually wears laboratory clothes.

?: hey boys.

Gamerbots: Dr. Aki!

Dr. Aki: good to see you boys again.

Ex aid run and hug him

Dr. Aki: hehe, ex-aid, always energetic young medabot.

Ex aid: i missed you

Genmu: good to see you doc.

Snipe: we have a big problem, cronus is back along his new allies and grave on his side and we're got defeated a bit and we need your help.

Dr. aki: so I've heard.

Genm: you have something that help us

Dr. Aki: I have a feeling like this happen so your in luck, before Dr. Alex met his fate, he gave me future plans for each of you, his notes were a big help and they're finished.

Ex said: sweet!

Dr. Aki: but the new parts will be new for your tinpets.

Brave: i see.

Dr. Aki,: but I can only bring three because of the one I'm working on is brain and brawn also brain i heard your vocal voice is damage so would you like me to fix it?

Brawn switch to brain as he nodded with a thumbs up.

Dr. Aki: alright, follow me.

**Timeskip**

the gamerbots are at the medabots cooperation waiting for there two-in-one medabot. Then dr. Aki and brain come out.

Dr. Aki: all done.

Ex aid: so how yoy feel brain?

Brain: you tell me Ex aid.

Ex-aid: YAY!

Brain: feels good to speak again, and I can now enunciate in perfect verbalism.

Sniper: what ahout the voice record and raido.

Brain: kept it, because I am the voice of many reason. (make a background laughing)

Sniper: ugh.

Dr. Aki: now for the new parts, hmm, brave, ex-aid, and genmu.

Ex aid ,brave and genmu: yes?

Dr. Aki: i repapre some new parts that will help you fight not to mention leveling up.

Dr. Aki: i repapre some new parts that will help you fight not to mention leveling up, and I figure out about your other brothers appearances, your new tinpets are able to combine with one another.

Gemnu: really?

Dr. Aki: yes, you can show it to your friends if you want, until you find the others.

Ex aid: awesome! Game start!

**Meanwhile**

medabee and ikki are at miss nae's garage then they notice coming is the gamerbot but surprising they look different, brave is more knightly with a real knights feathered tail, has a bigger shield, blue chestplate and legs, ex-aid is has some of his style, but he has a right hammer arm with the A and B buttons on it and a blade on it, and genmu is most different, he still have his left arm, but he has two red tubs on his arm, his right arm is the same arm as ex-aid has but has two red tubs connecting to the shoulder, his legs are purple with cloak tails on it.

Genmu: hey guys.

Medabee: hey! Are you guys tryingto outshine me?!

Brain: come on medabee, we're all in this together.

Medabee: wait you can talk now?!

Brain: yeah, Dr. Aki fix my voice box and now i can talk again.

Ikki: alright!

Ex aid: he gave these new gear up.

Brave: so we be ready against cronus and his enemies.

Medabee: you got that right! And i'm joining in!

they turn to see them.

Cronus: interesting upgrade.

Genmu: well we hope we wont disappoint you two.

Kam: tankbank, destroy medabee.

Medabee: hey genmu wanna tag team?

Genmu: oh yeah.

Ms nae: but your medaparts are not finished yet.

Medabee: oh darn it i forgot.

Gemu: I'll deal with tankbank while your ready.

Medabee: alright but don't hog all the fun.

Genmu: I'll try not too.

Gemnu charge in at tankbank as it is ready to fire only for the cannon to be bent by his hammer arm.

He whammed tankbank as he got up kept firging as genmu jump and avoid of a game style way.

Kam: huh?

Cronus: game style

Kam: i see, gamerbots with level up and game theme incudling weaponary

Medabee came in as his armor is ready as he turn his bike form

Medabee: hey genmu, need a ride?

Genmu: sure thing.

He hop on as genmu drive around circle whamming him as medabee turn back to robot mode as the two medabots nodded as they charge in

Medabee and genmu: KICK YOUR BOT GOODBYE!

He give medabee a boost then genmu jump up as they deliver a tag team kick.

Ken: what?

Cronus: hmm.

The force causes the tankbank to go down and medal pop out.

Medabee: yeah we did it!

Genmu: game over.

Cronus: enjoy the short celebrate.

Kank: that is just a preview of a hard task in case you gamerbot and you too medabee.

Gemu: what you two talking about?

Kam: oh, you'll see.

Cronus: beside the game just the beginning.

then they left leaving tankbank behind.

Samantha has ms. Nae preapre pepperkat while the gamerbot relaxing

Ex aid: now we need to find is peppy and laser

Brave: I'm sure we'll run into them

Snipe: or us

Brawn: yeah cuz kam and cronus cant take us down.

he then Switch to brain.

Brain: as long we got each other.

Genm: that's right, I clear this evil plan of there, with no continues!


End file.
